The Missing Link
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: When a piece of Spinelli's past comes back,it causes a whirlwind of emotions for Michael,Spinelli,and Krissy. Michael/OC Spinelli/Krissy friendship
1. Prologue

**The Missing Link**

**A/N:In this story Spinelli has an apartment of his own. Pairings are Michael/OC and Spinelli/Kristina(friendship)**

**Prologue:Who's That Girl**

The air was cool on this July night as the seventeen year old girl entered the club with her fake ID. She smiled as she saw the flashing lights and the bodies dancing around. She moved torwards the bar and fell gracefully into a seat. She smiled up at the bartender softly. "Strawberry Daquri." She breathed,fluttering her lashes at him as the drink was placed infront of her. She swirled in her seat and leaned back against the counter of the bar,watching the people around her. She heard a sigh from beside her and she turned her head torwards the sound. A young man who appeared to be around seventeen or eighteen sat there beside her. She raised her eyes to meet his only to find him staring down at her with dark blue orbs.

Michael Corinthos III wasn't oblivious when a pretty girl was in his prescence and the girl infront of him was most certainly,very pretty. "So what are you doing here?" He asked of her,meeting her sparkling green irisis.

She let out a laugh and shook out her long,auburn tresses. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked as she sipped her beverage. Then,she stuck out a small,pale hand. "My name's Andrea."

"Michael." He answered coolly,taking her hand in his firm grasp. "Michael Corinthos."

Andrea smiled again and sat her drink down. "You wanna dance?" She asked of him.

Michael smiled and stood to his feet,taking her hand in his and leading her to the dance floor. As they danced to the beat,grinding their bodies against eachother he asked,"So do you have a last name?" He asked of her.

She looked up at him and brought her mouth to his ear,hot breath carressing the shell of it. "Later. I'll tell you my last name when tonight ends." She breathed.

That was a lie.

-------

The next morning,Michael awakened in a large bed in a hotel room,completely nude with a sheet and blankets tangled around his legs. He blinked blearily in confusion. _What _was he _doing_ here? Then he recalled the night before with that mysterious girl named Andrea. They'd left the club after sharing several dances. He could recall hopping into a cab with Andrea and the cab taking them to a small hotel just outside of Port Charles. They'd gotten this room for the night---he could remember that. He could recall her hands pulling at his shirt,her hands and lips on his bare chest and shoulders. He remembered it all. Oh god! He'd slept with some girl he'd known for less than a day! This was bad! Especially considering she wasn't here and he never _did _learn her last name.

------

Across town back in Port Charles,Andrea was knocking impatiently on the door to an apartment.

The door swung open and a young man stood in the doorway. His eyes landed on Andrea and widened in shock as soon as he saw her. "Andrea??" He asked. He hadn't seen her in years. Not since she was five and he was ten.

She smiled weakly. "Hey big brother." She said. "Can I get a hug?"

Damian Spinelli took a step forward and enveloped the baby sister he hadn't seen in so long,but had never forgotten in his arms.

**Next Chapter:Painful memories,Michael ask for Kristina's advice. Andrea and Michael meet again. Krissy and Spinelli discuss what their siblings did.**


	2. Chapter One

**The Missing Link**

**Chapter One:**

"Drea?" Damian Spinelli said her name in shock as held the petite girl to him. His voice sounded weak even to his own ears. His sister's hair tickled his nose and the sweet smell of her perfume surrounded him. He pulled away from his sister carefully,holding her at arms length and looking down into his kid sister's green eyes. Eyes that matched his perfectly. They were filled with glistening tears,crystalline tears that clung to her lashes delicately. Her lips trembled and her auburn hair was pulled out of her face in a braid. Her face was devoid of any makeup,making her appear younger than her seventeen years.

"I've missed you so much Dami." Her voice was muffled as she sobbed into his neck,tiny fist clinging tightly to his t-shirt.

"How did you get here Andrea? Do Sue and Tony know that you're here?" He asked of her,lifting his eyes to look for her adoptive parents.

"I took the bus to a halfway point and then took another bus to Port Charles." Andrea whispered as she walked past him,into the apartment. "And I left them a note. I didn't tell them in person because they don't deserve that respect. They've kept me away from you for twelve years Damian and I hated that. I hate that I had to have you send letters and birthday gifts to my friend's house every year just so they wouldn't know. I hate that I had to email you in secret and wasn't able to brag about my older brother and how amazing he is." Her soft voice became louder,breaking gently as she spoke. Just then,the sound of a creaking stair caused the siblings to whirl around.

A teenage girl around sixteen stepped down off the step into the living room of Spinelli's penthouse. Her long,dark brown hair fell messily about her shoulders and the orange t-shirt she wore exposed one shoulder. She wore a pair of light weight,plaid pajama pants that covered her feet and were baggy around her slender legs. A purplish bruise on the side of her face marred her otherwise flawless complexion. "Hey Spinelli. What would you like for breakfast? I wanna make it up to you for letting me stay here last---" She trailed off as she finally noticed the girl who stood beside Spinelli. Her dark eyes narrowed as she took in the girl from head to toe. She looked familiar. She and Spinelli shared the same green eyes,the ones that changed to different colors of green for every emotion. They both had pale complexions and similar mouths. "I'm sorry Spin...I didn't know you had company." She said apologetically as she held her hand out to the auburn haired girl. "I'm Kristina. Kristina Davis. Most people refer to me as Krissy." She said.

Andrea studied Kristina closely and then looked at her brother quizzically. "I'm Andrea. Andrea Spinelli." She said,speaking her real last name instead of the one of her adoptive parents. "My brother calls me Drea. I have a friend back in Ohio who calls me Andie. I'm Dami's sister. Why did you stay here last night anyway?" She asked as Damian left the room to go into the kitchen to make some coffee. Andrea and Kristina seemed to really get along well.

"Spinelli is your brother?" Kristina asked with a shocked look on her face. "I didn't know he had one! How come you haven't been here before? As for why I'm here,I had a fight with my boyfriend,Kiefer and Spinelli found me outside of a pizza place. He brought me here because he didn't think I should be alone." Her hand fluttered up like a wounded bird to touch the bruise on her skin softly. She winced. It hurt alot. Tender to the touch.

Andrea's brows drew in concern as she heard the hiss spill from Andrea's lips. Somehow she knew what exactly the other girl's boyfriend had done. That explained why Spinelli hadn't wanted her alone. "That's the work of Tony and Sue. My adoptive parents. They would never let me visit him or vice versa." She said,crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why?" The dark haired girl asked,feeling puzzled.

Andrea went over to sit on the couch,staring off into space as Kristina sat down next to her. "My brother and I....we didn't have the best home life. The last time I saw him,I was five--I'd be six years old that next week and Damian would be---eleven in only two days. My brother--I always remember him doing all he could to protect me. The beatings..." At this she broke off,smothering a sob with her hand. "He'd take beatings for me. I'd do something "wrong" and he'd...he'd take the blame. He'd say that it was him. He'd say that _he _did it just so I couldn't be hurt. And he---this one time...this one time that I shouldn't remember but I do,though I wish I didn't,I dropped a glass of juice and he took the blame and they shoved him to the ground so he fell into the glass and it cut his hands and arms. They---wouldn't take him to the hospital. He was bleeding so bad and they just watched and laughed. They weren't...they weren't our real parents. We were given to the foster care system when Dami was five and I was still a baby. We were attached and they didn't want to seperate us. Out of all the homes we were placed in,there was only one good one. An elderly couple who adored us. Only they died from heartattacks and we were placed in other homes where we were ignored,abused,treated like animals. We were the horror stories you hear about. The unwanted children who just---fell through the cracks. Anyway,I was adopted by Sue and Tony Roswell that year that I was five. They only wanted me. Not Damian. Damian was instead placed with our grandma Miriam who we'd never met before. She could only take care of him because she wasn't as young as she used to be. Sue and Tony...they find Damian a freak. If he's a freak what does that make me? We had the same life for five years. I had to get the letters and gifts he sent me sent to my friend Cody's house."

Kristina swallowed hard,unsure of how to take the news.

-------

Meanwhile,back at the hotel Michael was shakily pulling his jeans on and buttoning them up. Reddened scratch marks were on his pale chest,back,forearms and shoulders a pleasant reminder of the night he had with the mysterious Andrea. He sighed and fell onto the bed ungracefullly in a sitting position and grabbed the phone on the nightstand,dialing a number.

He needed to talk to his sister----_**now!!**_

--------

The phone rang at the right moment,saving Kristina from saying the wrong thing. Looking down at the cell phone in her hand she sighed. It was Michael. Flipping it open,she asked in a soft voice,"Hello?"

"Kristina,it's me. I messed up. I messed up bad." His voice sounded weary,conflicted.

She furrowed her brow and rested a hand on her hip. "What did you do Michael? Are you hurt? Did you get in a fight with someone?" She asked as she waved goodbye to Andrea,gave Spinelli a hug and ran out the door to find her brother.

------

Andrea froze,her green eyes huge.

Spinelli noticed his sister's look and sat down beside her. "Drea? Is something wrong?" He asked in concern.

Her answer was to throw herself into her brother's arms and burrow her head into his neck like she did when she was a little girl. "I messed up."

He ran a hand over her carefully braided hair and hugged her warmly to him. "Why Drea? What did you do?" He asked in a gentle whisper.

"I slept with a boy named Michael Corinthos last night. I think he might've been Krissy's boyfriend. That guy on the phone---he sounded like him and his name was Michael and he told Kristina that he messed up." Her auburn head dropped shamefully as she twisted her small fingers nervously.

----------

"What are you doing at a hotel, Michael?" Kristina questioned as they sat and ate in the restauraunt.

"I had sex with a girl last night. Her name was Andrea but I never learned her last name. She had auburn hair and the most beautiful green eyes and pale skin and perfect lips. She tasted like cotton candy. When I woke up this morning she was gone. I need to find her. Need to apologise for just---taking advantage of her." Michael said as he met his sister's probing gaze. "How do I do that?"

--------

An hour later,Andrea walked into a small diner called Kelly's. Her brother had went to work and Andrea had decided to explore the town. She went up to the counter to order a shake and accidentally bumped shoulders with a blond haired young man. The one who'd been haunting her senses since the night before.

His eyes widened and lit up like electrical units as he saw who she was and one word fell from her lips,"Andrea."

------

Spinelli was sitting at his desk in his PI office when the door swung open and Kristina stepped inside,appearing as frazzled as he felt.

At the same time they said,"We need to talk!"

Next Chapter:Spin and Krissy talk about what to do,Kristina has a run in with Keifer after leaving Jackal/McCall PI. Michael and Andrea have an awkward conversation then are called to the hospital,interrupting their conversation.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Missing Link**

**Chapter Two**

"Michael and Andrea slept together." Kristina told Spinelli, folding her arms under her chest and looking straight at him, dark eyes fixed intently on green ones.

Spinelli nodded and pointed to a chair for Kristina to take a seat. "I know. Drea told me that she did. She was afraid that she'd messed up and slept with your boyfriend because she could hear you two talking on the phone."

"I just can't believe that my brother and your sister---who no one even knows about, by the way---actually had _sex." _She shook out her dark hair as she leaned back into the chair and crossed her slender legs, setting her hands on her lap.

"The Jackal can hardly believe it either. I mean...I never even expected to see my sister again." His eyes flickered down to the floor and he looked at the Converse sneakers that he wore on his feet.

Kristina shifted in her seat uncomfortably and chewed on her bottom lip. "Andrea mentioned that you two weren't allowed to see one another." She commented softly, swallowing hard as she awaited his reaction.

-----------

"Michael...hey." Andrea said, giving him a nervous smile that flitted from her lips almost immediatly. A small hand went to run over her braid as she stared at the young, blond man infront of her. "What are you doing here?"

The young man shrugged and averted his eyes from her. "I'm here to visit my Grandpa Mike and to get some lunch."

"Oh." Her voice squeaked out pitifully as she began to chew on her nails, a sign of just how out of her element she felt.

"Look...I am so sorry for taking advantage of you last night. I don't blame you for leaving." Michael said, licking his parched lips and shuffling his feet.

Andrea's eyebrows rose dangerously. "_What?"_ She hissed out, green eyes widening at his words. "You didn't take advantage of me!" She denied with a forceful shake of her head. _**Where**_ was he even getting such an idiotic idea from? She took a deep breath to calm herself and then said, "Look...I was there too. I could've stopped it just as well as you could've---but I didn't want to. That's the thing Michael."

He met her familiar green eyes with his blue ones. "Yeah...but still. I never even learned your last name or got to know you really before we were---" He trailed off, his pale cheeks turning a bright shade of pink as he thought of what had occured between them the night before in that hotel room.

"Listen...how about we start over, okay? A totally fresh start? We can pretend like last night never happened---and if we so choose---once we get to know eachother---we can do whatever we want." She told him carefully, before she held out her hand. "Hi, I am Andrea . Who are you?" She asked of him playfully yet nervously, eyes sparkling.

His eyes widened at the fresh chance she was giving him. He took her hand in his carefully, her small hand disappeared in his own. "Nice to meet you Andrea. I'm Michael Corinthos."

Drea grinned and nodded torwards a table. "You wanna sit down and get something to eat? We can talk if you want."

Michael nodded positively and took a seat across from her at the table that she'd led him to. He was glad for this. It seemed that since he'd awakened from his year long coma, he'd been ruining everything. Atleast something was going right. Atleast he didn't ruin a chance of a friendship or even a romance with this mysterious girl by sleeping with her.

-------

Spinelli's eyes squeezed shut tightly as he remembered the night he and his sister were seperated. They'd spent the night at a group home after their last set of foster parents had been arrested. Andrea had finally had enough one night after she'd seen them hold him down and pressed a hot iron against his chest, burning it. She'd called the police once they'd left the closet that they'd locked the two children in. Andrea had seen alot of things happen. Things that he'd protected her from. He'd taken the broken glass in his arms and hands for her. He'd taken beatings for her and he let himself go hungry for her. That next morning at the group home, he'd watched his sister be taken away---still screaming for him, telling him she didn't want to go with these strange people. But he'd known that his sister needed parents. And Tony and Sue Roswell could provide that. He'd let himself lose the only family that he knew of at the time for Andrea's own good.

"Spinelli?" Kristina's voice was full of concern as her hand fluttered up to caress his face.

His eyes shot open and met a pair of concerned brown ones. "No." He muttered breathlessly. "We were never allowed to see one another or talk to one another. Every letter written was a secret between us. Every email. Only our granny knew. The Jackal was always so afraid that she'd end up accidentally calling Sue and Tony and telling them but she never did."

The teenage girl's eyes filled with tears at his words and she leaned in to hug him, slender arms wrapping around him in a comforting hug. "I am so sorry. I couldn't imagine not being allowed to see or talk to my brothers." She whispered in his ear.

Spinelli hugged her back, clinging to the young girl as if she were his lifeline. "It's good that you don't have to think about it. Your parents really love you."

Kristina giggled bitterly. "I don't know. Dad never pays attention to me. I mean...he's in the mob and he is all powerful. If he truly loved me...he'd come and see me no matter what my mom said." She told him as she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Your dad does love you Krissy. Maybe....maybe Mr. Sir just doesn't know how to show it." He told her carefully.

"Maybe." She said doubtfully before wiping the bitter tears from her eyes. "You know what? I am really hungry! You wanna go to Kelly's and get something to eat?" She asked hopefully.

Spinelli smiled and stood up, taking her hand. "The Jackal could indeed go for some sustanance." He said.

The two headed out the door, shutting off the lights that led to the PI office.

As soon as they were outside, a cold voice said behind them, "You know Krissy, you really are a slut. So I guess you lied to this loser just so he'd fuck you?"

Kristina froze in terror. She knew that voice. It belonged to Keifer. The guy who'd hit her. Her boyfriend. She whirled around and met his eyes with the meanest glare that she could possibly muster. "What do you want, Keifer?" She spit out angrily.

The dark haired boy laughed and took a step closer to them, pulling something out of his pocket--something long and gleaming. "Why Kristina, I want you." He hissed as he raised his hand revealing that he held a knife.

She shut her eyes, expecting to feel a piercing pain shoot through her. Instead she felt nothing. Just the sound of something--or someone hitting the ground, cold laughter, and footsteps running from the scene. She opened her eyes only to see Spinelli lying on the ground, bleeding from the chest. Blood soaking up his shirt, face ashen. And she screamed.

-----

"So what can you do around here?" Andrea asked of Michael, taking a bite of food.

Before Michael could answer, Michael's cellphonesstarted ringing like crazy. Michael gave Andrea an apologetic look as he answered the phone.

"Kristina?" Michael asked, voice filled with alarm. "Krissy, what is it? What the hell? Keifer did _what?"_

Andrea looked at him startled when he met her eyes and she felt fear fill her. "What is it?" She asked

"It's Kristina. She said that she and Damian Spinelli were walking out of his PI office and were stopped by Keifer. Her asshole boyfriend." His fist clenched as he said this. "Apparently, he had a knife. He was going to stab Krissy and she shut her eyes and when she opened them---Spinelli was lying on the ground bleeding from the chest. But the strange thing is---she was calling me so I could see if I could find you. To tell you that Spinelli was being taken to the hospital and that she was going with him. I don't mean to bug...especially since I just met you, but why would you care about someone you never met?" Michael asked in confusion.

"Because he's my brother!" She blurted out as she began to sob, standing so fast that her chair fell to the ground as she ran out the door leaving Michael staring after her....

**To be continued....**

**Next Chapter: Michael takes Andrea to the hospital and Kristina, Andrea, and Michael talk as they wait for news on Spinelli....**


End file.
